Realisations And Discoveries
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: Takes place pre Scream 1. Sidney and Tatum friendship. Sidney and Tatum go to a gay bar to blow off some steam after finding out some rumours. Will there be truth to the rumours after their weekend of fun? Sid/Tate.


**Title:** Realisations And Discoveries 

**Fandom:** Scream

**Pairing:** Sidney/Tatum

**Rating:** PG 13

**Spoilers:** Set Pre Movie (Scream 1)

**Disclaimer:** Woodsboro isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Sidney was the first to admit she had intimacy issues. Not in the sense of being close to someone, in regard to the dreaded three lettered 'S' word. It's not like Billy was giving her an ultimatum...or at least phrasing that way.<p>

I mean Billy had been there for her, supporting her, being patient, caring and understanding. Pretty much being boyfriend of the year all things considered.  
>This was where Sidney became confused. He was her boyfriend. He had been there. Yet she felt nothing. Well not nothing, she felt comfortable enough with him.<br>But was comfortable enough...enough?

Sidney was sitting in class doodling.  
>She should really be focussing on the teacher, or the class or even her work.<br>But it all just seemed so trivial after everything she had been through.  
>In the last 10 months Sidney had lost her mother, witnessed it near enough first hand actually. She had been dragged through the dirt by tabloid twit Gail Weathers, been through a brutal court case, seen her mothers murderer be locked away and attempted some semblance of normality.<br>Sidney sniggered at that. Normality. Her life was anything but normal.

The looks everyone gave her. The whispers. The rumours. None of it had went away. None of it would go away.

Tatum turned from in front of Sidney and gave her a genuine smile.  
>Tatum was probably the only real friend she had.<br>Sidney attempted a genuine smile.

Tatum arched an eyebrow.  
>"That's your best attempt at faking...Remind me to explain a few things before you and Billy hit the sheets" Tatum whispered.<p>

Sidney laughed out loud.  
>The teacher gave her 'the glare' and looked at the clock.<br>The glare that meant 'look at the time, please don't make me have to make a point of it'.  
>Sidney nodded towards her in acknowledgement.<p>

Tatum winked at Sidney and turned back round in her seat.

Sidney smiled. Tatum always seemed to know what was on her mind. When she felt down. When she was in the mood to go out and when she wanted to stay in. She had her back and made sure the nosey people and there insensitive questions were kept at arms length. Most importantly she was there for Sidney whenever she needed her to be, day or night.  
>Simple phone call and Sidney would feel better, and not once did it ever seem like a chore for Tatum. She really was the best friend anyone could ask for.<p>

The bell rang indicating the end of another dreary day at Woodsboro High.

Tatum swung round in her chair again.  
>"Finally. Friday at last. Is it just me or was this class dragging in extra extra painfully slow for last on a Friday?"<p>

Sidney was closing her books over.  
>"Extra, extra extra slow. But hey we survived it. Another one off the list, another day closer to college." Sidney mused lightly.<p>

Tatum laughed.  
>"Ohhh college guys. Yummy. When you put it that way..."<p>

Sidney rolled her eyes.  
>"Guys. Of course. You may well be guy crazy Tatum."<p>

Tatum faux gasped.  
>"It's not the guys per say Sid. It's the experience. For once I'd like sex to be a mutual experience, or at least somewhat memorable on my end."<p>

Sidney was packing her things in her bag as the rest of the students were scrambling out the door.  
>"Trouble in Stu paradise?"<p>

Tatum flung her things in her bad and stood up sliding her denim jacket on and swinging her bag on her shoulder.  
>"Not exactly. I mean Stu's okay ish, he's fine I suppose. But I don't know, I just feel like at times he's not all there. Kind of like wham bam thank you mam. He's at the finishing line and I'm just off the starting gate you know?<p>

Sidney giggled.  
>"Poor Stu..."<p>

Tatum lifted Sidneys bag up and handed it to her.  
>"Poor Stu? Poor me. I'm the one who's giving everything and getting nothing, well not nothing but getting very little, you know?"<p>

Sidney carried her books in one arm and put her bag on as they walked out the classroom and down the now practically isolated corridors to their lockers.  
>"One of the few benefits of being sexually anorexic Tate." Sidney said jokingly.<p>

Tatum rolled her eyes.  
>"Your not sexually anorexic Sid, your just in need of a little push in the right direction."<p>

Sidney stopped at her locker and looked at Tatum.  
>"Well if I don't get a 'little push' soon the entire school will conclude that I'm a lesbian." Sidney mocked.<p>

Tatum bit her lip.  
>"Ouch. Heard that one did you? I told the blonde bimbo to keep her stupid mouth shut. Not to worry Sid, everyone thinks I'm your overprotective lesbian lover under cover."<p>

Sidney opened her locker.  
>"Yeah I picked up on it, it's amazing the rumours started via the bathroom walls. It's okay, I left one there myself for miss aforementioned blonde bimbo. Hope she doesn't mind everyone knowing about our little liaison."<p>

Tatum shut her locker and grinned from ear to ear.  
>"You didn't? Go Sid. Little payback is oh so sweet."<p>

Sidney closed her locker after taking her jacket out.  
>"Oh and you really don't mind people thinking that about us?" Sid asked.<p>

Tatum tilted her head.  
>"Hells no. In fact if you were a lesbian I would totally do you Sid"<p>

Sidney laughed audibly.  
>"Thanks Tatum. That's...strangely comforting."<p>

They both made there way towards Tatum's car.  
>"Wait a minute..." Sid said.<p>

Tatum bit her lip again.  
>"Yeah Sid?"<p>

Sidney smiled at her.  
>"You said if 'I' was a lesbian you would totally do me. Not if you were?"<p>

Tatum blushed very lightly.  
>"You picked up on that huh? Come on Sid how long have you known me? I'm pretty flirty, and pretty...well let's say experienced to not bruise my oversized ego. You really hadn't picked up that I like bit of this and a bit of that?"<p>

Sidney blushed hard.  
>"Ohhhh. Okay that explains quite a lot actually. Well. Cool. I guess. Why didn't you say to me though?"<p>

Tatum put her arm around Sidney and squeezed her arm.  
>"I didn't think it was that important to be honest. And, well okay actually I didn't want to freak you out like 'hey I'm bi we still good for sleepovers and pillow fights in our underwear'"<p>

Sidney stopped and looked at Tatum confused.  
>"Tatum your my best friend, nothings going to change that. You really think I'm the kind of person who would get hung up on the fact that you like girls too? Your not getting away from me that easy."<p>

Tatum smiled and hugged Sidney.  
>"Thanks Sid, I knew I had nothing to worry about. Your the best."<p>

Sidney smiled and they continued to walk to Tatums car.  
>"And since when do we have half naked pillow fights?" Sidney teased.<p>

Tatum opened the car door.  
>"Just throwing that one out there..."<p>

Sidney paused momentarily at the car door.  
>"Hilarious Tate. Your just going to keep teasing now aren't you?"<p>

Tatum started the car engine.  
>"Oh yeah. And to think I've got you for the whole weekend. To have my wicked way with you."<p>

Sidney buckled her seatbelt in.  
>"Keep telling yourself that Tatum." Sidney winked.<p>

Tatum laughed.  
>"I sooo could have you Sid, you've stared at my boobs twice and ass once since finding out. Your so mine."<p>

Sidney blushed.  
>"I was just... I mean I was not, misses perceptive. Anyway, what are the plans for um the weekend?"<p>

Tatum smiled smugly.  
>"Well my moms staying out of town at my aunts for the week. Deputy Dewey boy is on some training thing at work but he will be back Sunday. So we pretty much have the house to ourselves for the weekend. I really can't be assed with Stu or Billy's annoyances tonight so what do you say to a girls night out tonight? All fun and games tonight and we can sleep it off tomorrow and maybe catch a movie or something before Dewey get's home?"<p>

Sidney nodded.  
>"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. Which I'm in dire need of. Let's do it."<p>

Tatum blew her a kiss and started driving them to her house.

Sidney rolled the window down a little.  
>"When you said girls night out...you meant?"<p>

Tatum smiled proudly.  
>"You ever been to a gay bar Sid?<p>

Sidney opened her mouth to protest but laughed instead.  
>"You know what, your car, your house, your rules Tate. This I have to see."<p>

Tatum turned the radio on and started bobbing her head to some rock song that was on and Sidney joined in.  
>"Your gonna love it Sid, trust me."<p>

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
